A method and a system for mounting components on a support rail are, for example, already known from WO 2010/057768 A1. In the known method, the components constructed as terminal blocks are removed from a magazine and placed onto a support rail by means of a first device constructed as a 6-axis robot. For this purpose, the support rail is retained in a first mounting position on a spatially fixed second device, which is constructed as a retaining plate. All the necessary movements are performed by the robot, which, for this purpose, comprises a receiving means for the components which is formed as a movable gripper.